Twist
by CandyCoupe
Summary: The DRH are back: but this time, in ultimate peril. The cops are cornering the reckless Boost, the faithful Snot Rod and the bickering yet best of friends DJ and Wingo in this speeding story...
1. Run Like Hell

_Hello again. Here's an old fanfiction that I resurrected back from the dead, muahaha! Enjoy, Cars fans..._

* * *

The sirens wailed, the tyres screeched, the engines roared. Lights blared past, the road wound and coiled in different directions like a snake. It was all the same to Boost, DJ, Wingo and Snot Rod.

'Yo, we can't run from these guys forever!' Wingo yelled, narrowly dodging an astonished Mini Cooper. 'They're gaining on us by the second!'

'Stop thinking so negatively, man!' DJ yelled back as he just avoided spinning out of control. 'And anyway, we're not running, we're driving!'

'Just shut up, you two,' Boost shouted. 'If you keep arguing we're never gonna lose them cops!'

'Yeah, and I think you should probably see what's ahead of us too!' Snot Rod screamed, almost hurtling backwards in surprise.

The others looked up and saw that they were right. All four mouths dropped simultaneously. Having about five or six police cars chasing after you at once on the highway was bad enough – but being chased into a one-way road, just to find even more of them waiting for you in the direction you're going, is even worse.

'What are we gonna do?' Wingo said, his eyes desperately darting backwards and forwards between the two groups of police cars. 'There's no way out of here! We're cornered, man!'

Boost was just about to agree, but paused when he glanced around him. Untamed bush, shrubbery and trees hung about limply on either side of the road, blocking any possible way of getting out quickly. Taking it slow would be their only chance of getting through without seriously damaging themselves in the process. But the police would catch them easily if all four of them went through the bush at once, at such a slow pace…

'Guys, listen,' he shouted over the wailing of the sirens, which was still growing louder. 'The only way we're gonna get out safely is to split up! DJ, Wingo – take the left! Snot Rod and me will go to the right.'

'ARE YOU CRAZY?' DJ screamed – but they had no choice in the next ten seconds; already he and Wingo were darting into the bush to the left while Boost and Snot Rod plunged into the right. The perfect plan.

Or was it…?

'What the – where the ruddy hell did they go?' one of the police cars bellowed, blinking in surprise. They all screeched to a halt and clustered in a heap between the two paths the Delinquent Road Hazards had taken. Having ten police cars in one road wasn't so tactful; they had become confused and angry, hardly able to move around or get out.

'Curse them,' an officer muttered, wheeling around so he could face his comrades. 'We've been chasing after these guys for weeks after they got out of the Impound at Radiator Springs. How do they manage to get away?'

'They're a sly bunch,' another said. 'Their leader is always plotting up schemes so they never get caught… or not easily, anyway. What's his name… the violet-y guy with the killing look – the purple neons, you know…?'

'Boost is his name,' said the officer, 'and he's definitely the one we want.'

Boost was the one who his gang members wanted too, afterwards. For you see, splitting up may have saved the delinquents from jail, but it had never saved their safety… or their lives.

* * *

_Hmmm, hoped you liked that. Reviews please:D_


	2. Hide And Seek

**Okay, FF is stuffing up on this particular story so I can't remember exactly how I format my notes before and after the chapter... but anyway... here's the second chapter.**

* * *

'Can't you turn that thing down, DJ?'

The Scion tuner glared reproachfully at his ladder-rear companion. The two of them were sitting squashed up next to each other in a small dark alleyway, just next to a gas station that apparently ran day and night. DJ had sunk back into his relaxed body by now, sipping a can of fuel and happily sending his massive stereo system into a series of deafening thumps – his idea of a good time. Wingo, however, wasn't exactly in the best of moods right now, especially when they could possibly be in a threatening situation. He tried sliding back further down the alleyway in hopes of hiding his massive brightly painted spoiler from view of a nearby police car, but DJ wasn't making it easy.

'Hey man, I know we're all being hunted down by the cops and split up 'cause Boost told us to on the highway and Boost or Snot Rod could be in danger or something right now, but hey, doesn't mean I can't have a fun time,' DJ said casually, nodding in time to the beat of his music.

Wingo rolled his eyes and sighed – and as he did so, he immediately caught sight of what the police cruiser was doing. He was in the middle of a chat with a pretty waitress, but had just looked up and was staring suspiciously towards the set of alleyways behind the gas station.

'Shut that thing up, yo!' Wingo hissed, watching the police car.

'All right, all right.' DJ switched his subwoofer off and sighed despondently; unaware of the danger they were in.

The police car came slowly rolling over down the aisle in the gas station, peering around with a frown on his face.

Wingo blinked, frozen. 'DJ… shrink yourself, or something. Now.'

DJ took this for a joke and chuckled. 'Why, am I gettin' too hulky for the chicks?'

'No – just drive backwards, now!' Wingo mouthed desperately, as the police car looked down the alley next door.

DJ looked up from his fuel and nearly choked, his eyes suddenly filled with fear as he caught on. 'Okay, yup, sure, let's get outta here,' he gasped, revving backwards. Wingo followed suit, not taking his eyes off the end of the alleyway. They eventually came out of the other end of the alleyway, into the suddenly dark emptiness of night. They were in a small two-lane road now, stretching for miles through a deserted field. They both sighed in relief.

'That was too close,' Wingo whispered, turning himself around. 'We're definitely on the run now. Gotta be more discreet, man. We're not really stealthy ninjas, y'know, what with your boombox and my big ugly –'

'Wingo, look!'

He looked. DJ was staring at something on the road. His companion stared too.

Lying there was one of Boost's NOS tanks.

* * *

Snot Rod eventually gave up and slowed to a halt, panting and leaning against a nearby rock for support. Deserts were never any fun, not for any of the DRH. Back years ago they had raced around gleefully in the city, a good old cop chase always following, and Snot Rod couldn't forget the wonderful times they'd have wreaking havoc on the road. But neither of them had really liked being chased through deserts – there were no other cars to harass, apart from the police officers; it was flat and bleak and monotonous; and worst of all, the heat was unbearable.

He blinked through the blazing sun and gazed longingly at the sign up ahead. YARROW CITY 50 KILOMETRES, it read. Snot Rod groaned. Who the hell would put a city so far across the desert? Shouldn't there be a gas station in the very middle or something plentiful like that?

'Yo, what the hell are ya doin'?' Boost finally rolled up next to Snot Rod, frowning in the unbearable heat. 'We gotta move. The cops know where we are.'

'Can't we just stop for a bit? I'm dying out here.'

'Same here, man, but we might as well die in jail if we're caught.'

'We got out of that Impound.'

'Yeah, well, that was different.' Boost winced as he said this, his body sinking a bit lower. Those tyres were beginning to wear out, and he felt pain every metre he rolled in them.

As Snot Rod suddenly went into a random sneezing fit, Boost stared gloomily at the ground and wondered where DJ and Wingo were, and if they were all right. Ever since he had formed the DRH gang so many years ago, he had never really valued the good of the public that much. He just found a great thrill in watching the horrified look on other cars' faces as he abused property and zoomed through traffic at a monstrous speed, hooting with laughter all the way. But it was no fun wreaking havoc by himself. That was why he valued having such close friends.

And yet, there was more to his friends than being inseparable criminals. They were his _friends_… his mates, his allies… the ones in his life that made it worth living. Especially after his hard past… Boost gazed into the tiny stones on the ground and sighed, trying hard not to let those memories of his adolescent life come back to him.

'You all right, mate?' Snot Rod looked at him concernedly. Boost nearly jumped right out of his rims, but when he met his comrade's gaze he felt glad that at least one of his close friends was here – not only for company, but to keep his sanity also. Snot Rod was surprisingly good at keeping a balanced mood in a hard situation. Boost may have gone insane without him.

He smiled. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the others.'

'Me too,' Snot Rod said. 'Speaking of which, we had better get moving. We've gotta find them, man.'

'You said it,' Boost replied – but his spirits instantly drowned even deeper when the horrible, familiar sound of a police siren reached him. No, two. No… more than that. The sound drew nearer and nearer, and as Snot Rod yelped and panicked beside him, his tyres seemed to spin of their own accord and attempt to take him away, leaving a great big dust cloud to engulf the two cars. The sirens were blaring again and he couldn't see a thing and there was nothing but sirens and screaming and dust and _oh my God, they've got me, I can't move…_

And it was just the beginning of his misfortune.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA. Any thoughts? Say it.**


	3. Barricade

_I entitled this chapter 'Barricade' for a reason... if you're familiar with the 2007 film Transformers then you'll hopefully spot the reference..._

* * *

It was a brilliantly sunny day, as I described so plainly in the previous chapter, but seemed to have a much better reputation in other parts of the country, where deserts were absent. DJ set his stereo at full blast, singing along to _Summer Of '69_, and Wingo actually found himself joining in, feeling happier for DJ's positive attitude towards things as of now. It was almost as if the cops weren't after them anymore and all the members of the DRH were cruising along the road in the country on this fine day, having a whale of a time before they reached the next city to party at.

But just as it seemed as if all their troubles were over for now, a sudden rumbling filled the air just above DJ's music. He blinked and narrowed his eyes, straining to listen. He turned his music down almost off altogether and Wingo looked at him, surprised.

'What's up, DJ? You haven't found more evidence, have you?'

It was even better than that… if what followed were not worse.

They both sat in the middle of the road and tried to make out the figure rushing towards them through the violent heat waves. That engine roar sounded very familiar… and when a small flame erupted in the distance as the sound of someone sneezing was audible, both DJ and Wingo gasped in astonishment.

'SNOT ROD!'

Wingo took off excitedly, but DJ hesitated. Why wasn't the Cuda slowing down to meet them? 'Snot Rod?' he called out again loudly.

Snot Rod was yelling something back above his hissing flames and roaring engine. As he drew closer, DJ and Wingo managed to make out what he was saying:

'HIDE! COPS! DRIVE, GET OUT OF HERE, HIDE!'

He flashed noisily past, screaming at them to follow. The other two obeyed automatically, backing up and hurtling after him down the way they had come. There were no police officers in sight, but DJ and Wingo knew from the desperate tone of Snot Rod's voice that there was danger and it was coming, all right.

The muscle car led them down into a worn old ditch just at the side of the road. It was deep enough to let the Delinquents be concealed from view of any cars passing by, with the exception of Wingo's sky-scraping spoiler. The threesome ducked down into the dirt, sinking low. 'Yo Snot,' whispered DJ, 'where are the cops?'

'They're coming from that way,' the Cuda hissed back, nodding down the road.

'From _where_?' Wingo muttered impatiently.

He spoke too soon: multiple engines echoed from a distance away, higher-pitched than Snot Rod's muscle car appeal but with a somewhat dangerous tone. DJ and Snot Rod tried to stay as still as they could; Wingo shuffled uncomfortably from behind, knowing the tip of his spoiler was exposed.

Two stern-looking police cruisers shot by. One of them was a sleek 2005 Mustang; the other was a hybrid with piercing gold eyes. Neither of them seemed to pay attention to the nearby ditch, or the strange bright green arch just protruding from beyond the edge. The Delinquents listened to them zoom past, hardly daring to breathe.

As soon as the cops melted into the distant heat waves, Snot Rod carefully poked his hood out of the ditch, looking around. 'They're gone,' he murmured.

The three cars pulled out onto the road. 'Damn,' Wingo said, 'we've never had to _hide_ like this before. Is everyone after us now?'

'Everyone who lives in… well… whatever this place is called,' DJ grumbled. 'And where's Boost? Didn't he go with you last night?' He turned questioningly to Snot Rod, who looked at the ground nervously. The Scion watched him expectantly.

'…See… it didn't go quite as planned,' Snot Rod murmured slowly. 'Me and him were hiking through the desert 50 kilometres away from Yarrow City, and then we stopped to take a break even though we knew the cops were after us. And then they caught up with us and I managed to get away but… they got Boost.' He sighed, sniffling in his usual way. 'I knew I shouldn't have left him there, or even stopped in the first place. It's all my freakin' fault…' He glared at the ground ashamedly.

Wingo snorted. 'It was nowhere near your fault, man. If you tried to save him, you _both_ would have been caught.'

'But now we've gotta find him,' DJ said seriously. 'He could be in court or jail or somethin' right now, with no defence. Or they could be sentencing him to death. We can't let that happen to our leader, man.'

'You're right,' Wingo and Snot Rod agreed simultaneously.

There was no need for any further discussion. The three Delinquent Road Hazards wheeled around and set off together in the direction of the desert, knowing that Boost was hopefully somewhere nearby and still alive.

Some say that there are things worse than death. Those people happen to be right.

* * *

_Epic. ...Ish. Actually this chapter was very boring. But I promise you, it gets better!_


End file.
